Danny Rayburn
Daniel Robert Rayburn (aka Danny Rayburn) is one of the key antagonists of the Netflix series Bloodline, starting off as the main antagonist of the first season. He is the oldest son and the black sheep of the Rayburn family. He was portrayed by Ben Mendelsohn, who also portrayed Orson Krennic in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Biography Danny Rayburn was born to Robert Rayburn and Sally Rayburn and is the older brother to John Kevin Sarah and Meg. When Danny was fifteen or sixteen years old he took Sarah out on a boat and she accidentally drowned and Robert Rayburn attacked him. Robert's assault of Danny was covered up by Sally and his siblings. Years later Danny Returned to the Rayburn family hotel in the Florida Keys to celebrate the 45th Anniversary of the Rayburn family running the business. Danny requested to John to ask their dad if he could vouch for him to come back to help run the family hotel. Following Robert having a stroke Danny was granted his wish of working at the Rayburn house. However after Robert passing away Danny found out about his family covering up his assault as a child and ended up help to bring drugs into the keys using the family hotel, after being employed by Bait shop owner Wayne Lowry and working with his friend Eric O'Bannon. After Danny was caught by John, Kevin John and Meg hid the drugs in a boat and Danny killed a hitman Lowry sent as he thought Danny was stealing from him. Later on Danny took John's daughter Janey out on a boat and gave her a necklace like the one Sarah wore when she had when she drowned. John indicated to Danny he saw this as a threat to his daughter and ended up confronting him at a beach and following Danny's refusal to leave town John attacked him and drowned him in the ocean. It was later revealed Danny was a father to boy named Nolan and before his death Robert was paying child support for Danny however when Danny was running a restaurant in Miami (Prior to coming back to the keys) and needed money to pay off a loan, Robert offered to give him the money for the loan or continue to give him money for Nolan but not both. Danny chose Nolan and robbed a chemist to try to pay off the money but got arrested and Nolan burnt down the Restaurant thinking Danny could claim insurance which he could not. Danny after being released from Prison told Nolan he would go back to the Keys and once he was organised he told him he would start sending him money. Danny's death would lead to the death of his almost brother in law Marco Diaz who was the cop looking into Danny's murder after he was going to arrest John, Kevin, and Meg due for it and Kevin bashed him to death to prevent it. His murder was placed on Eric O'Bannon and after Roy Gilbert framed him. Had Diaz lived Eric would of provided evidence that John murdered Danny and would of received immunity. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Drug Dealers Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Addicts Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Incriminators Category:Delusional Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Envious Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Category:Thugs Category:Fighters Category:Charismatic